moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
WIJW: Łopowieści Mr.W - Początki bezsensu
vanilla unicor 18:12 na osi czasu - Zabije cie Przemek! - Uspokój sie Serek! - Oho. Rozpoczynamy seans! - powiedział Wasieq z uśmiechem na twarzy odwracjąc sie od baru w kierunku walczących. - ZAMKNĄĆ MORDY! - "Powiedziała" złotowłosa piratka ciskając chłopakiem i bratem w ściane. - Kurde a chcialem postawić dziś na Serka - powiedział wasieq z lekkim zgorszeniem w głosie, odwracając sie w strone baru. - Przemek i tak by wygrał... - Wiem. Pewnie znowu by mu zaczął grzebać w mózgu albo by uciekł. Ale moje zmysly mówią mi abym jednak wierzył w serka ... Ktoś musi. - A TY IDZIESZ ZE MNĄ! - "Powiedziała" piratka ciągnąc Przemka obok baru po podłodze na zaplecze. - Podpowiadają ci to te same zmysły które ratują ci ciągle dupsko? - Nie. Bardziej te które zastanawiają sie skąd vellox ma hajs aby łatać ściany.- Powiedział pacząc sie na odbite postury chłopaka i szwagra w ścianie - Oraz te coś mi mówiące... - Co takiego - raz... dwa... trzy... - AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! - Zawsze się zastanawiam czemu ona nie torturuje tego który zaczął tylko obydwu - powiedział Wasieq podpierając głowe.- Wiem też że serce strandż bije szybciej gdy ciągnie tam pszemka a wolniej jak ciągnie serka, jeżeli cie to interesuje - To też podpowiada ci intulicja? - Nie. Poprostu zasze jak przy mnie ona ich ciągnie to mam głowe na wysokości jej cycków, a co za tym idzie moje ucho jest na wysokości jej cycków, oddalone ono jest jakieś 40 cm od jej cycków, a jak powinniśmy z lekcji biologi wiedzieć serce jest na wysokości cycków...- powiedział spokojnie Wasieq w melodii jęków przemka w tle. - Musiałeś użyć tyle razy słowa cycki? Aż tak ciekawy temat do dyskusji? - Jak na mój gust bardzo ciekawy. Wręcz idealny do opowiadania pisanego od gimbusa dla gimbów... Mimo że ma 300 lat to wygląda na 18 łamane na 20. Jak na mój gust idealne.- powiedział spokojnie po czym wzioł łyk swojego napoju - Dodatkowo nie prosiłęm sie o te zmysły i niekontroluje ich a więc dzialajo samoczynnie... - Tak? A więc jak panie wszechwiędzący dostałeś swoje zmysły? - Nie wiesz?! Myślałem że wszyscy sie jarają tom historią od kiedy pszemek o niej sie dowiedział. Podobno jedna z orginalniejszych historii wśród ludu CT... - Nie. Jakoś nie wiem.. - skoro chcesz to ci opowiem.- odchrząknął wasieq po czym zaczoł opowiadać - Tak wiec, dawno, dawno ale nie tak dawno temu istniała sobie pewna łajza. Aby uniknąć nieporozumień będzie sie od teraz zwać Mr. Wu. Tak więc nasz Mr. Wu mial wiele zainteresowań, jednak 2 były największe:Jednym było zdobywanie wiedzy naukowej bezużytecznej dla normalnego człowieka drugim natomiast było zdobywanie nowych doświadczeń. Tak więc na mr. wu aby być szczęśliwym postanowil sie wybrać do CT na wakacje. Gdy był już chcętny aby wyjechać Bozia czy jakikolwiek innych byt, postanowił pierdolnąć go meteorem prosto w klate. Co najciekawsze tak wykwintnie iż meteor złamał mu kręgosłóp nie miażdząc przy tym serca, przez co nasz bochater piepsznął sie w głowe tracąc przy tym przytomność zamiast zdechnąć na miejscu. Jednak zanim jego oczka spowil mrok zobaczył jak meteory pęka i wylewa sie z niego świecąca maź barwy akwamarynu zmieszanego z amazonitem. Jak sie później okazało maź ta wchłoneła sie, jednak ku nieszczęściu salai i jej yaoi nie wchłonela się przez odbyt tylko przez skóre. Tak więc, gdy nasz mr. wu sie obudził jego zmysly szalały doprowadzając go do szalęństwa i kurwicy. Można to było zaobserwować gdy używał on brzydkich słów na J, K , H , P i tak dalej... Jednak najciekawsze bylo to: Że gdy głośno używal wpomnianych słów jego łeb go coraz bardziej nakurwiał, więc klął jeszcze głośniej. - Na serio musisz tak opowiadać?! To jesteś ty! Opowiadaj jak czlowiek. - Ale przez to zniszcze klimat dobranocki... dodatkowo.... co mam ci opowiadać? O tym jak mnie meteor udeżył? Czy może jak nie potrafilem wyjść na ulice bo miałem w głowie zespół metalowy? - No... to... koniec części 1 bezsensu! Gratulacje wygrywasz ciasteczko! Kategoria:Opowiadania